With continuous evolution of intelligent mobile devices, requirements such as high resolution of pixel, light and thin structure, narrow frame and the like are expressed continuously. In order to enable display panels to be thinner and lighter, each display panel manufacturer explores integration of an external touch panel with a liquid crystal display panel. However, technology is complex and cost is high when manufacturing a component for integrating a touch panel with a liquid crystal panel under high resolution of pixel. It is a major problem perplexing industries for manufacturing in-cell touch liquid crystal panels under high resolution of pixel by utilizing a low-cost technology.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram showing four kinds of touch display panels in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, in an existing structure 1, each pixel unit includes a strip pixel electrode a1; a touch line b1 and a through hole c1 of a touch electrode are arranged between two adjacent columns of pixel units. In an existing structure 2, each pixel unit includes a strip pixel electrode a1; a touch line b1 and a through hole c1 of a touch electrode are arranged between two adjacent rows of pixel units. In an existing structure 3, each pixel unit includes two strip pixel electrodes a1 and a2; a touch line b1 and a through hole c1 of a touch electrode are arranged between two adjacent columns of pixel units. In an existing structure 4, each pixel unit includes two strip pixel electrodes a1 and a2; a touch line b1 and a through hole c1 of a touch electrode are arranged between two adjacent rows of pixel units. The existing structures 1 and 2 would lower transmittance of a display panel, and the existing structures 4 and 3 would partially enhance transmittance of a display panel, but is likely to cause serious color offset of a display panel. In addition, liquid crystals at a connecting part where the touch electrode and the touch line are connected via a through hole cannot be effectively controlled by an electric field, i.e., black domain lines are likely to occur at c1 in FIG. 1, resulting in decrease of aperture ratio of a display panel and influence on display effect.